


Bed Bugs

by Mizu03



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Honestly Virus and Trip just being themselves, No Smut, No sleep what so ever, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/pseuds/Mizu03
Summary: A nice warm bed had always been nice, heck you didn't mind sharing with friends but this...... this was new





	Bed Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for clicking on this ^^ its just a little something for two of my favorite characters and my contribution to the Dramatical Murder fandom!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ^^

Shifting uncomfortably you stared blankly at the ceiling. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, after all joining Rib teams gave you more power, especially one regarded as an urban legend-Morphine... but when they said you'd be living with them you pictured something more...’ spacey’... you tensed as something touched your legs, a stifled whimper escaping your lips as you closed your eyes tight, hoping the slippery culprit would just disappear.

 

Though... you restrained the urge to move, letting out a muffled cry as you felt it drift up your top, able to smell your fear. As it reached your neck you opened your eyes. Your body rigid. You found yourself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, a sharp tongue flickering in and out hungrily. A dangerous look in its eye. There was an eerie silence in the already quiet room as the snake sized you up, then, much to your relief, turned its attention to its master. Sliding out of your top it coiled around the body beside you. To your left Virus, to your right-you flinched as Trip stirred, rolling over and grabbing your waist in the process.  
You felt your face go red-he was... so close-shaking off the thoughts you felt him press into your back... maybe...a little imagination wouldn't hurt... no! You were here on business-your business-business-your Rib teams business-not for pleasure... you were contemplating pushing him off when a sudden weight sunk the mattress...

 

’ Great’ You thought as the lion paced the length of the duvet, familiar blue eyes meeting yours momentarily, taking in your award position and lumbering over to you. 

 

Flopping down in between Virus and yourself. You scrunched up your face as the beast puzzled Trips arm, pawing your face. One securely wedged into the tangle of limbs he proceeded to lick your face like a housecat, his rough tongue scratching you as you tried to squirm away. Inside you knew it was the start of something beautiful, or at least you tried to convince yourself... really it would take a lot of getting used too. It was... better than the old place though... even if you were stuck with these... four...

 

You sat at the table half asleep, head lolling in your hands, too heavy to keep up. Aware Virus was approaching you soon felt a pressure on your shoulder:

 

“Sleep well?” He purred, a sly smirk on his face as you looked at him with glazed eyes. 

 

“I suppose...” You sighed, managing a weak smile at Trip as he passed by. 

 

“Good.” Trip stated bluntly, taking a seat beside you as Welter plodded in lazily. The lions steady gaze met yours, almost mockingly as the 'twins’ engaged in small talk... yep... it would take some getting used too you thought... but you were grateful for everything they'd done.


End file.
